Through It All
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Kaiba and Serenity are kidnapped. Can they help each other out and survive through it all? Read and find out. Don't judge a fic by its summary. Read it... you won't be sorry.
1. The Fight

**Through It All**

**Chapter 1: The Fight

* * *

**

It was a Friday afternoon and Serenity Wheeler had stayed after school to catch up on work because she had just transferred to Domino High and now she was living with her brother and going to school with him. This brought a beautiful smile to her face. She was presently in the school library packing up her books. 

Lifting the heavy bag to her back she made her way to the door looking behind her checking to see if she left anything behind. Satisfied she opened the door and stepped out. She expected nobody to be in the hallway because it was, after all, Friday afternoon. Was she so wrong.

There was some activity down the hall to the right. What she saw made her gasp. There was a tall guy in the middle of a group of tough looking guys. It was getting pretty rough. She could see that the guy that they were bullying already had a cut on his lip and he was breathing heavily, he obviously had just been winded. Taking a closer look she knew the person was Seto Kaiba. The guys around him looked to be in there twenties. What were they doing here, at a high school?

At this point the library door slammed shut, the bang echoing through the hallways. All eyes turned to her. That's is when everything started happening. A guy, who sounded like he was the leader shouted for someone to grab her.

That's when Serenity felt two arms wrap around her from behind. This made her scream in fright, What were they going to do?

"Let go of me" She screamed. She could hear the guy behind her chuckle.

"Why would I let a beauty like you go." This comment made her skin crawl and she was absolutely disgusted.

She wasn't going to hang around and find out what he was going to do to. Letting instinct overtake her, she rammed her elbow into the brute behind her. Winding him, he instantly dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. She finally whirled around getting a good look at him. He was massive and very tough looking. She didn't have time to look anymore because she heard another shout.

"I told you to fucking get her, what is the problem, she is just a girl." She whirled around again. Another guy was advancing on her. Apparently Kaiba had taken her distraction as a cue to start fighting back. He had already taken out two guys, they were just lying on the floor. Things were looking grim because there were just too many of them.

The guy was now right by her and she did the first thing that came to mind. She kicked him in the nuts. He went down too, groaning.

"Fuck, how hard can it be! Just knock her out you shits" The leader shouted again.

She was getting really scared, it was obvious they weren't just fighting Kaiba, they wanted something and this whole thing had been planned. There were just too many of them and they were coming out of nowhere.

Kaiba wasn't doing so well anymore. Right now a guy was punching him over and over again in the stomach.

Another guy came at her, he shoved her against the wall. His hand snaked around her waist, his hand on the small of her back. His other arm was pinning her throat, slightly choking her. She started pulling at his arm with both her hands, but it just wouldn't budge. She wriggled started punching him anywhere, but he just pinned her down harder using his whole body.

"Hurry up and give me the stuff" Her attacker shouted.

What stuff? What was he talking about? A guy came up and put a cloth in the hand that was pinning her throat. He moved his hand up and out it over her mouth and nose. She started thrashing her body. Her eyes going wide. He was sneering at her. She was becoming very dizzy and she couldn't keep her eyes open... it was so hard. The last thing Serenity saw before she passed out was Kaiba drop to his knees...

* * *

Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own Yu - Gi - Oh. 


	2. Caught

**Through It All**

**Chapter 2: Caught

* * *

**

Serenity woke up with a major headache and with a feeling of grogginess. All she saw was blackness. They had blindfolded her. She was in a car, that she was sure of. To be more specific she was pretty sure she was in the trunk of a car. The car was moving, she was being taken somewhere. Panic taking over swiftly. No this can't happen, she was being kidnapped! She was tried rolling over but there was something...to be more correct someone blocking her way. This was about the time she realized her hands were tied behind her back. Her bag was still on her back, her hands tied just below it. Feeling completely disorientated and a little sick she tried to get the blindfold off with her shoulder. The attempt was successful. The material was now around her neck 

She was lying next to a very knocked out Kaiba. There was no space at all to move around. Those fools had squished two people into a trunk of an obviously very small car. They were travelling fast. This making her very sick. She felt very nauseous from the car and whatever they used to knock her out.

Kaiba groaned lightly but didn't wake. He looked pretty bad. They had beat him up relentlessly. She felt very tired. The effects of the knockout cloth still in effect. She fainted again.

She was awoken by the sound of laughter. The blindfold was still around her neck. Looking up there were about four guys eyeing Kaiba and her. Those were the ones that she could see, who knew how many there really were.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty had awoken" One of them said, making the others snicker. Serenity could feel Kaiba stiffen beside her.

"How did she get her blindfold off" One of them asked.

"I don't know just put it back" Another said. One of them reached towards her. She shrunk back as far as she could.

"Don't be scared, I won't bite...hard" He laughed evilly. The other men were cheering him on. This stopped abruptly when a man emerged between all of them.

"Can't you do anything properly, I ask you to transport them to the cell and you take forever."

"Now get them there" He ordered them.

They forgot about her blindfold and just lifted her up after they had pulled Kaiba out. By this time Serenity was terrified. Two men were holding her arms, one man for each arm. They weren't taking any risks.

Another two men were shoving Kaiba along making him stumble and fall onto the ground. He still had a blindfold covering his eyes. They just continued doing it over and over again - making him fall. He hadn't recovered yet from the physical damage they had done to him before.

"Can't you just give him a break!' Serenity pleaded.

This made them all laugh.

"Aw, the little girl is trying to defend this piece of shit"

"Well sorry honey it isn't going to work" One man said that was guiding Kaiba to their destination. As if to emphasize his point he gave Kaiba an extra hard shove.

She finally took in her surroundings. They were in a forest, that much she was sure of. But where? How deep were they? All these questions were buzzing around in her already sore head.

They came up to a house made of stone. This is where they evidently had been heading for. The 'leader' was standing at the entrance.

"You know where to put them"

She was ushered inside and down some stairs, which lead to a basement of some sort. By now there was only one guy holding her and one for Kaiba. Kaiba didn't have a blindfold anymore. The door at the end of the stairs was already open. They were lead in. The stench made her skin crawl. It was dank and very dirty. There was one window which was level with the ground. They were after all halfway underground. It looked like the sun was setting. How long had they driven in that car?

They where led straight to the opposite wall of the door. They took off her bag and threw it into a corner of the room. She was shoved down hard and so was Kaiba. They were chained to the wall by the handcuffs that their hands were already bound with. The chain was very short making movement quite impossible. The kidnappers left straight after, after they were finished checking the chains were secure and also made sure the handcuffs weren't too loose. Kaiba and her were seated shoulder to shoulder. He was slumped over with his eyes closed. His breathing heavy and it looked like he was in a vast amount of pain.

There was a cut on his lip from earlier, but he had acquired new injuries when they had roughed him up during the walk here. There was a long cut on his outer cheek. He was wearing long pants and trench coat so she couldn't see the rest of the damage.

She herself was wearing a short black skirt. So she had to stretch out her legs in front of her keep them crossed. She was also wearing black Eskimo boots, which reached to mid calf. A hoodie finished off her outfit. She wasn't exactly cold, but down in the basement the concrete floor was damp and it gave her a chill. Not to mention she was shaking with fear.

Kaiba stirred next to her. He took in his surroundings and finally his eyes fell upon her. This would be the first time she would be talking to him since she got caught up in this mess.

"What do they want?" Serenity asked quietly, averting her eyes.

"My money, but they still want to have their 'fun' with me. As they put it." He said gruffly.

"Oh" Serenity said in defeat.

There was silence after that. Kaiba was just looking straight ahead. Serenity glanced over at him every now and then.

Serenity had figured out that their kidnappers checked on them every half an hour. She was getting really scared. Scared out of her wits. She had good reason too, since she was a diabetic...

* * *


	3. Point Blank

**Through It All**

**Chapter 3: Point Blank

* * *

**

Kaiba, of course, had also figured out that they were checked on every half an hour. Those stupid idiots, what was going through their heads? Thinking they could kidnap him and get money out of him. They had planned this, for sure, but they hadn't planned it well. He would have found a way out of this, but then things had got complicated. There was this girl. He took a good look at her. She was looking down at her lap. She looked quite pale. 

"What's your name?"

"Serenity Wheeler" She said not looking at him.

A Wheeler, how convenient. This was the mutts sister. He sighed, this was getting frustrating. The door opened and one of them came in.

"Don't you two just look so cute" He sneered. This was the 5th guy meaning it had been roughly two and half-hours since they had arrived here.

"Fuck you" Kaiba said looking the guy straight in the eye. That comment wiped the sneer off his face.

"Don't get cocky, you will regret it" Kaiba stayed silent after that, besides the girl next to him looked even more frightened.

Another half an hour passed. This time they were 'checked on' by a guy that he instantly knew was the leader having realized this from the fight. This was his first visit.

"Are you two comfortable?" Serenity obviously knew he was the leader too because she had stiffened.

Kaiba stayed silent letting this conversation play out. This guy was plain ugly. He had red greasy hair that was thinning at the top. He teeth were yellow some of them had linings of black. He had a goatee which also looked greasy. Not to mention his double chin, he reeked sleaze ball.

"What nothing to say? Are you so scared that you can't even talk?" He made his way towards Serenity. He crouched in front of her, she backed away as far as she could considering there was a stone wall in her way.

"Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be scared" He said touching her cheek. Tears started forming in her eyes.

This was not looking good. The look in the leaders eyes was sickening when he looked at her. Kaiba had to do something, this man was disgusting him.

"She has nothing to do with this" Kaiba said clearly.

"So that doesn't mean I still can't have my fun" He said not even turning towards Kaiba but instead moving closer to Serenity. Serenity started shaking and whimpering. Kaiba had to do something and soon.

"Leave her out of this!" He said harshly, trying to get the attention focused on him. She wasn't even supposed to be here, she shouldn't have to take all this shit. But his attempts had failed it was like he didn't even exist.

"Stop with your whimpering" The leader shouted, it was angering him - her whimpering.

This just made her flinch and whimper even more.

"I said stop with your whimpering!" He pulled something out of his jacket. Kaiba only saw a flash of metal before he realized what it was. It was a gun. The tip perched on Serenity's forehead at point blank range. This made her stop, but she was crying silently now.

The situation was serious now, he knew, this guy was a psychopath .

"Listen, you will get your money. Just let her go, you only need me" Kaiba compromised.

"I will get my money, but like I said I will have my fun" He put the gun back into his jacket. Kaiba could feel Serenity calm down, but she was still crying.

"Be back later my little kids" The dubbed (by Kaiba) 'pycopath' said. He left after that.

"Are you ok?"

Serenity just nodded.

He saw her take a breath.

"We have to get out of here" She pleaded.

"Sure thing, we will just walk right out." He said sarcastically, he hadn't meant to and instantly regretted it because of the look on her face.

"I'm scared..." it was whispered so quietly but Kaiba heard it.

She moved as close to him as she could. Kaiba didn't mind. Indirectly it was his fault that she was here, her face paler, but he just thought it was because she had just had a gun pointed at her.

Another 2 hours had passed. Meaning another four guys had checked up on them. All of them had just sneered or thrown insulting comments their way. Both of them had stayed silent this whole time, not talking to each other and not replying to their kidnappers. The leader hadn't come back yet, but each time the door opened she would stiffen and her breathing would increase. She was looking even paler, if that was even possible.

Two and a half hours had passed. He was getting uncomfortable and he could also say the same for Serenity. The handcuffs were digging into his wrists. It was also getting cold. Serenity had started shivering an hour ago and it hadn't stopped since. He would say it was roughly midnight.

Serenity was still so close.

"Do you mind if I rest my head on your shoulder" Her voice was hoarse and looking at her, her eyes were red and her face was still pale.

"Go ahead" He said nonchalantly. He could feel her breathe on his neck, it was shallow. She had fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her, she had been through a lot today.

He couldn't sleep. His thoughts roamed to his brother. Mokuba... He was most probably worried now. He most probably had already notified security and they were trying to find him now. He doubted they would find them. He wasn't going to tell Serenity that they were most probably not going to be helped or found. It would make her more scared. They were going to have to help themselves to get away from this place.

The basement door creaked open. Serenity lifted her head.

"Aren't you going to give us any food?" Kaiba was surprised that she had talked, never mind that she had asked them for something. Their checker just laughed straight out.

"If you had been a good little girl and not kicked me down there maybe I would consider it." Kaiba had to smirk at this.

"You were taken down by a girl, you weakling"

The guy narrowed his eyes.

"You better watch it Kaiba" He left after that.

Now on top of everything else Serenity looked very worried. What was wrong with her.

"Did you see the look on his face when you kicked him?" Kaiba joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Serenity giggled "Yeah..."

She went back to resting her head on his shoulder. Dread thick in the air...

* * *


	4. Scared To Death

**Through It All**

**Chapter 4: Scared to Death

* * *

**

Serenity went back to resting her head on Kaiba's shoulder, her breath shallow once again. He didn't know for sure if she was asleep or not. Last time he had presumed, but was wrong. 

It was early morning now, he could tell because it was getting ever so lighter outside, but it was still early. He had lost his "time count" on the guys and their "check ups". Fatigue has taken over a while ago. Serenity was definitely asleep, she hadn't lifted her head once since the guy left that she kicked in the...heh... Kaiba smirked, thinking about that again.

He let his head rest against the wall, he needed to sleep. Sure he had stayed up later than this because of work but after everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours he needed to close his eyes. He let himself drift off to sleep.

"Rise and shine my children"

Kaiba opened his eyes, to the ugliest site in the world. It was the leader again. He had this sick smile on his face and the problem was he wasn't looking at Kaiba. He was looking at Serenity. He looked to his side. There she was, her eyes wide her skin paler than ever.

"The guys and I are getting pretty bored, so we decided we wanted a little entertainment."

Kaiba felt dread wash through him, but didn't show it. He had the strangest feeling that...that this guy didn't even know he existed anymore. It was like his psychopaths' new obsession was sitting right next to him. The person's name - Serenity.

The greasy red head took a step towards them. Serenity immediately stiffened and started shaking, not to mention that her whole body was shaking already, her head as an indication of "no". It looked like she was trying to back away, but of course it wasn't working.

"Now, now no crying... you know how angry that will make me"

That was when Kaiba noticed her tears.

"I said no crying" The leader's voice had raised slightly.

Serenity bit her lip, as if to hold back her tears. It seemed to work.

'He' was now crouched in front of Serenity, reaching out to her.

"Leave her alone"

His demand seemed to fall on deaf ears. The leader paid no attention to Kaiba, he was now cupping Serenity's cheek with his hand.

"I said" Kaiba raised his voice a notch "leave her alone!"

This caught his attention. The leaders hand connected with Kaiba's cheek - backhanding him. The force so strong that the other cheek hit the stone wall.

"Shut up you fool, I didn't give you permission to speak"

'Psychopath' stood up quickly and searched for something in his jacket pockets. Kaiba didn't think it would be the gun. His curiosity was cured when the leader pulled out a key. He then quickly reached behind Serenity and unlocked her handcuffs. She was crying again.

He pulled Serenity up roughly by the elbow and all Kaiba could do was watch. It made him sick when the leader turned to Serenity and wiped away her tears. She wasn't doing anything. Just standing there - shaking.

"Now, now, what did I say about crying?"

She didn't answer just stood there, it made Kaiba doubt her mental health.

The leader let his guard down by letting go of Serenity and putting the key back in his pocket. That was when she punched him...and what a punch. She had pulled back her fist and aimed for his cheek and it hit the target.

He stumbled a few steps back, but he recovered quickly and before Kaiba knew what was happening Serenity had been thrown against the wall. She slid to floor after letting out a small groan. She reached for the back of her head but by that time 'psychopath' had already reached her and pulled her up and shoved her hard against the wall. He could hear the impact of her head against the wall.

"You bitch" He backhanded her. Her head, once again, hitting the wall slightly. She seemed limp and she lightly placed her hands on the arms that were holding her against the wall. As to push them off her, but it wasn't working. The leader seemed oblivious to what he had done to her in his rage and how much pain she was in.

"Don't ever do that again" He then hauled her along, up the stairs with him.

"It looks like entertainment is back on our plate boys" Could be faintly heard when the leader had reached the top of the stairs, Serenity in tow.

He felt weak. All he had done was watch, in silence and now all he could do was wait. Wait to see if they had done any damage to her, if she would survive whatever they were putting her through, what they were doing to her now. He could hear laughter and shouts, but he didn't hear anything from her.

Little did Kaiba know that Serenity was scared to death...

* * *


	5. Paper Clip

**Through It All**

**Chapter 5: Paper Clip

* * *

**

He wasn't checked up on for a while and he knew that it had been more than half an hour because the sun was now shining at full swing outside. He would say it was late morning or early afternoon. The whole time their sickening laughter had rung through the walls that confined him. Serenity was still up there, still being tormented. Their laughter was boisterous and there was a lot of shouting, but it was hard to make out what they were shouting. He sighed. He knew more than anything she didn't deserve any of this. It was him they had initially come after. She had just been caught in the crossfire. 

The laughter died down. That either meant that they were bringing her back now or that she wasn't entertaining them enough anymore. The door slammed open. The leader stormed in and he was holding her around the stomach, pulling her along with him. Kaiba now knew why he hadn't heard her - she was gagged. The hair on both sides of her face was wet with her tears and was sticking to her cheeks.

She was thrown to the floor by this sick, mad man. She landed on her hands and knees.

"I told you not to cry, bitch" With that said he kicked her in the stomach. She landed on her side clutching her stomach, breathing heavily and she was crying. Really and truly sobbing her heart out. He noticed that her hoodie had been taken off and she was wearing a floral print spaghetti top, which had a slight v- cut (to recap on what else she is wearing: a black mini skirt and black Eskimo boots that reached mid calf). The guy was holding her hoodie in the hand that hadn't been holding her. He threw it down and picked her up.

"I'm sorry beautiful, but it is all your fault, you made me angry. I will forgive you"

All Serenity did was stare at him in horror. Kaiba himself was staring wide - eyed. He never knew that someone could be so...so _demented_.

"Now, now dry those tears." He untied the gag and then put her down and handcuffed her to the chain again.

He left soon after, after giving Serenity a sickeningly long stare. He turned towards her after the door on top of the stairs had closed. She was turned away from him, her head bowed. As if she were ashamed. He noticed that her knees were grazed and slightly bleeding from when they had connected with the hard basement floor.

"What did they do to you" Kaiba whispered gently. He had to be careful with her. He didn't know what they had done to her. Her mentality might be severely damaged. It could have been a traumatic experience - something she might not be able to handle. There was a moment of silence after he whispered those words. Then she started crying again. Her chest heaving with every heart-wrenching sob.

He could not see her face, she had turned her head away completely now and her hair had fallen in the way too.

He honestly didn't know what to do or what to say to her. He hadn't been in a situation like this ever before, of course. It's not every day that you are kidnapped.

"You need to try and calm down" He said gently but firmly.

"Calm down!" She screeched, turning to him. He was a bit taken aback. He could see the fear, the pain, the horror, the shock, etched into her face, her eyes... those chocolate brown eyes.

"You have no idea what they did to me" she continued shouting "and quite frankly I don't want to talk about it especially not with you" the '_you_' outlined with venom. She continued crying even harder. Then she surprised him. She turned slightly towards him, her eyes focussed on the floor.

"I didn't want to cry before" Her crying had calmed down and it was silent, but he could still see the tears streaking her cheeks. She had whispered it, so he had difficulty hearing her confession. He let her continue.

"I didn't want to give them the satisfaction" He could see her whole body tense.

"But I did cry, I did cry..." there was a slight pause "I cried when they...when they" Her crying got harder again. She looked extremely disgusted and sad all at once.

"I wish they would just kill me" She whispered it, looking even more disgusted with herself.

"Don't say that" Kaiba said gently.

"Look at me" Serenity hesitantly turned her head towards him. Lifting her eyes to meet his.

"We are going to get out of here, Serenity" She looked hopeful for a second, but then that hope died.

"But how?" She said dejectedly.

"We will find a way, there is always a way out of everything"

"Not when you are handcuffed..." Serenity stated. Her crying had ceased, but her eyes were outlined in red and it looked like she was going to start crying again any second.

She shifted her gaze down to his chest obviously not wanting to look him in the eyes anymore. He didn't reply. What could he say? They were handcuffed after all.

He was still looking at her and he noticed that she was concentrating on his chest. He was going to make some comment about her staring but she beat him by talking first.

"Is that a paper clip?" He could hear the disbelief in her voice.

* * *


	6. Escape

**Through It All**

**Chapter 6: Escape**

Last time: "Is that a paper clip?" He could hear the disbelief in her voice.

* * *

He looked down and sure enough in his shirt pocket there was a paper clip (There is a shirt underneath his trench coat). 

"Yeah..." Then it hit him, they could use it to unlock the handcuffs.

"Can you pick locks?"

"Yes!" He could see the excitement in her eyes

"My brother taught me a while back after he lost the keys to our apartment and mine were inside, he always said it was good to know how!" She practically laughed.

"How ironic..." She ignored his comment and continued with her plan.

"Well, I am going to use my mouth to get it and then give it to you" she suddenly blushed and he knew why, because they would be indirectly kissing. She cleared her throat.

"Then you drop it into my hands since I can't exactly drop the paper clip behind me"

"What do you think? Do you have any other plan?"

"No this one is the best. Just try to work as fast as you can"

"Okay here goes..."

She leant forward and started pulling the paper clip off his pocket. Suddenly he jerked back, she felt the fear wash over her. Were they being checked up on? She lifted her head and looked around the basement. Nobody was there. She looked up at him.

"What? You gave me a heart attack, I thought someone was here."

"You bit my nipple" Silence was thick in the air, but then she started laughing. Soon enough Kaiba cracked a smile.

"Sorry about that" She was smiling, a cheeky smile. She went back to work, making sure she didn't accidentally bite him again. She smiled when she had a good grip on the paper clip (That rhymed. Lol.). She pulled it off and came back up to eye level with Kaiba. He nodded his head and leant sideways to get closer to her. She gave him the paper clip as quickly as possible without dropping it. Their lips touched for a fraction of a second.

She then leant forward so that he could see her hands. He dropped the paper clip without a problem into her hands. She felt like jumping for joy. Now to work. She was shaking, making it harder. She took a deep breath.

The door opened. Her eyes widened and she looked towards Kaiba, he was just looking straight ahead and had a calm look on his face. Silently he was willing her to do the same. She looked straight-ahead also trying to look at least a little bit calm. It seemed to work because the checker just sneered and closed the door again.

She let out the breath she had been holding.

"I don't mean to rush but now would be the best time to speed things up" Serenity just nodded understandably and took another deep breath, then exhaled. She located the hole for the key instantly and thanked her good luck. It was harder because she couldn't see what she was doing. Also the fact that she was extremely anxious and nervous. Then she heard it, the heavenly click of the lock unlocking. She pulled her hands free of the handcuffs. They remained behind because it was still attached to the chain.

She immediately got to work on Kaiba's handcuffs. She knelt down next to him. Not caring that her knees pained slightly. All that was on her mind was the awaiting freedom. His was even easier to unlock because she could see what she was doing.

Why hadn't she seen the paper clip earlier. She mentally kicked herself. All this time they could have escaped... all this time. Everything that had happened to her, to them, could have been prevented. But it was not a good time to think about this. She had to think positive and hope with all hope that they would make it out this place unharmed.

Once he was free he immediately got up. She went over to her hoodie and put it back on, pulling her hair out from under it. She then went over to her bag.

"Serenity" It was whispered. She turned towards him.

"I am going to boost you up and you can climb out the window and then you pull me up"

She nodded her head in agreement then quickly grabbed her bag and went over to the window where he was already waiting. All this was done in absolute silence.

She didn't know what came over her but she hugged Kaiba. Yes, that's right she hugged Seto Kaiba. She couldn't see the expression on his face, but she was sure it was shock. She pulled back and whispered.

"I needed that, because...I am scared Kaiba." Her voice outlined with sincere fear. He swiped a few strands of hair away from her face, his hand resting on her cheek for a second.

"We are going to get out of here" Meaning every word he said.Seremity felt her heart lighten, he was comforting her and strangely it felt so good.

He understood that she had needed that. She gave an encouraging smile. He bent down, getting ready to lift her.

She put her foot in his hand and immediately she was lifted up, taking the bag with her. She opened the latch of the window and pushed it opened. She cringed when it gave a long squeak. They were both still for what seemed like an eternity and upon hearing nothing Serenity stuck her head out the window. They had tried their best to work stealthily and quickly.

The coast was clear. She pushed the bag out the window and then hauled herself up. She then turned towards Kaiba preparing herself to pull him up.

The boost had gone well although his arms had ached a little when they both didn't move because of the squeak. He was gripping the bottom of the window readying himself to be pulled up. Serenity offered her hand to him, which he accepted. They gripped each other's wrists. He was halfway up when he saw a pair of feet - and they weren't Serenity's.

"Serenity, watch out!' He screamed. But it was too late...

* * *


	7. Running

**Through It All**

**Chapter 7: Running**

Last time: "Serenity, watch out!' He screamed. But it was too late...

* * *

Simultaneously after he had told her to watch out the second pair of feet picked her up lifting her right off of her feet. He could hear her screaming, but couldn't see what was happening to her. 

She was then thrown down onto the ground, which was followed by a loud groan. She was a few feet away from the window that they were using for their escape. His blood ran cold when he saw who had attacked her. It was the red colored hair freak again. He was leaning over her body, touching her.

Kaiba could feel dread wash over him when she didn't move at all or make a sound. There was no flinch or whimper. Her form was silent.

He had to get up there, he had to beat the living shit out of this demented leader for everything thing that he had to him and especially to Serenity. He had to do it because of the continuous harm that he had caused Serenity. This bastard had to pay...

With strength he didn't know he possessed he pulled himself up and out of the window. The leader was oblivious to his presence, which at the moment, was right behind him. Kaiba couldn't handle it anymore when he saw that the leader was caressing Serenity in a gut wrenching loving manner. His rage consumed him and he pulled the leader up and hurled him away from Serenity's prone form.

"It's time to pay for what you have done to me...to her." The last part was whispered but Kaiba didn't care if the leader heard him or not.

He advanced swiftly giving no warning of the oncoming attack, which took the form of his fist. He pulled his arm back and released it, the force tremendous, onto the leaders greasy jaw. It was whipped to the side with a loud crack. Kaiba could only smirk evilly because of the pain that he had caused.

He then advanced again and gave the leader one in his gut. An immediate 'oomph' was sounded followed by the leader dropping to his knees.

Kaiba wasted no time. He picked the leader up and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"You sick fuck." Kaiba spat at the very dazed man.

He then remembered Serenity, she was still lying there on the floor unmoving. He needed to help her. He slammed the leader against the wall, then hurled him to the ground. He then gave him a very hard kick in the gut, ensuring that he wouldn't get up for quite a while. He would be very happy if he had broken a few ribs with that kick.

He decided now would be the best time to get out of here, he had wasted too much time already. They had to leave right now. He went over to the backpack that Serenity seemed to want to take with her. He then knelt down next to her.

He got worried when he couldn't feel her pulse. But after a while he located the soft tapping against her skin just below her jaw line.

He lifted her up into his arms and cradled her against him.

The front door of the house opened and at that moment all hell broke loose. There were shouts and running footsteps.

Kaiba made a break for it at that moment. He ran still cradling Serenity to him. What else was there to do in their situation? He was outnumbered greatly and he couldn't protect her, so he ran.

He was alarmed when a bullet whizzed past his head and grazed a tree, spraying bark everywhere. So they obviously weren't too pleased that they were getting away.

Kaiba ducked behind a tree, catching his heavy breath and contemplating what to do next. He couldn't run forever. This thought put doubts in his. Could they pull this escape off?

His eyes roamed around their surroundings. They were in a heavily treed forest, but that could not help him. Sure it was good for cover, but he needed somewhere to hide. At least until the girl resting in his arms gained consciousness.

That was when he spotted their savior. It was a cave, but a very well disguised cave. At first glance all you saw was rocks, trees and bushes - the normal layout of a forest. It was what was behind these rocks, bushes and trees that mattered.

It was a small opening, but it definitely was a cave. He could hear their shouts still but they were faint and echoed signifying that they weren't anywhere near the two escapees.

Kaiba made his way over trying his best to part everything out the way so he could get in. He had to bend down to get in, but when he was inside he could straighten out to his full height again. He immediately sought refuge and receded back into the furthest parts of the cave.

He placed Serenity down carefully. The ground was dipped making it more comfortable for her. He then took of his trench coat and placed it over her cold form. It covered every inch of her body, sheltering it from the soon to be cold air. It was darkening outside, alerting everybody that it would be night soon. With night came cold air.

He propped the backpack up against the cave wall, near to where he had placed her. He then knelt beside her. He lightly ran his fingers down the side of her face, but this didn't seem to affect her. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong. It just didn't make sense that she was cold and pale after being thrown on the ground. He couldn't find any outer damage on her head. So why exactly was she still unconscious? Nothing added up, her symptoms weren't ones of a concussion, but of something else.

Kaiba looked to her backpack for answers. He rummaged through it and what immediately caught his attention was a rectangular red stiff bag inside of the main compartment in her backpack. He took it out and placed it before him.

Upon opening it he was confronted by an assortment on syringes and bottles of some sort of substance. His blood ran cold...

* * *


	8. Too Close

**Through It All**

**Chapter 8: Too Close

* * *

**

Kaiba was shocked. He knew exactly what he was looking at. She was diabetic... and she hadn't told him! All this time, without even muttering an 'Oh, Kaiba, by the way...I am diabetic'. 

He should have known there was something wrong. This is what she must have been so scared and worried about. All this time she there had been a much bigger danger than those men and their sick minds.

He acted quickly. There was a compartment in this red bag that was labeled 'emergency'. He opened the compartment and analyzed what he was looking at and what he had to do. He picked up the plastic covered syringe that was placed in the 'emergency' compartment and noticed a red line marked the middle of the syringe. He concluded with himself that that red line marked the dosage.

He then took out the bottle of insulin. Tearing off the plastic he opened the bottle and started drawing out the medicine with the syringe of course. He remembered from somewhere that there mustn't be any air bubbles, or if there was it could be fatal to her. So he started tapping the syringe while letting a tiny bit of the liquid out. When he was satisfied he turned his gaze towards her. He knew he had to work fast, but he didn't know where to inject her.

He couldn't hesitate, it was wasting time and time was something they didn't have right now. He plunged the needle into her thigh.

Now he could only wait and hope that he had done the right thing. He sat next to her and watched her, checking every second if she was still breathing.

He could feel the perspiration on his forehead. What if he had just sealed her fate? What would happen if she died? All these questions disturbed him to no extent. He was cold and heartless at times and was proud of this fact. But someone depended on him at this moment, he was all that kept them from the unthinkable.

He leant against the cave wall, still watching her intently. He ran his hand through his hair breathing deeply... trying to calm himself. He was unsuccessful.

She needed to wake up soon, should he try waking her? He moved towards her again... thinking to himself, that he hadn't actually kept still the whole time they had been in the cave.

He shook her slightly by gripping both her shoulders with his hands and then slightly shaking them. She moaned softly and moved to her side. That was a good sign... right?

She didn't wake up though. This caused Kaiba to worry even more. He reasoned with himself that all he really could do now was wait. He wasn't a very patient man so this was pure agony. He lay down next to her. His adrenaline had worn of a while ago and he was now more than tired. He wouldn't sleep though... he would wait.

He didn't know how many hours had passed, all he knew that it was very dark so it must have been well into the night. He heard her; she had said his name. She had finally woken up. Before this he had been staring into the nothingness of the darkness ahead of him. He could barely see his hand in front of his face. He sat up and looked down at her. His trench coat still covered her whole body, right up to her chin.

She looked slightly dazed but then her eyes focused on him and she smiled. Kaiba was taken aback by the thought that had just crossed his mind at that action. She was a very beautiful creature. He dismissed it. He was hungry, he was tired, physically and mentally, and he had been around her for how long now?

"Where are we?" Serenity asked quietly, her voice was a little hoarse.

"Our escape was successful, I found a cave, they haven't found us...yet." The end of the sentence was a mere whisper.

"What happened to me?" She sat up now, she was so close to him that he could actually feel her body heat, she was staring forward now.

"Why didn't you tell me you were diabetic?" She looked up at him, even though they were both sitting down he was still taller. She could see his lips were set in a grim line... he was deadly serious and it was scary. He could see the guilt flash across her eyes.

"I... I didn't want to worry you." She looked down and lifted her hand to put her hair behind her ear. He caught her hand with his.

"If I hadn't looked through your bag... I don't want to think what could have happened."

"I'm... sorry. It's just... with everything that has happened, I don't know what I was thinking." He was still holding her hand firmly but gently. She was going to start crying soon, thinking, yet again, about what had happened to her and thinking about what had nearly happened to her... well... that broke the barrier that was holding back the tears.

He pulled her towards him...closing what little gap there had been between them. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. She cried a little, but with his presence surrounding her she calmed quickly.

He moved back and she followed him. He then propped himself up against the wall and then pulled her next to him. He wrapped one arm around her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder.

She fell asleep soon after. They could have spoken... but they didn't need to. They had been through a lot together. They shared a deep understanding between them.

For Kaiba, sleep didn't come. Yes, he was extremely tired. But his brain was on fire. He had hugged her, touched her in a way he hadn't ever touched any other person. Now she was sleeping... in his arms.

* * *


	9. Warming up the Cold

**Through It All**

**Chapter 9: Warming up the Cold

* * *

**

Serenity woke up to the sensation of a hand covering her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she screamed, but it was muffled and hardly audible. Fear blinded her and all she could do was cry. 

"Serenity it's okay, it's me." It was whispered into her ear and she immediately relaxed, knowing straight away it was Kaiba. Her vision cleared and Kaiba was leaning over her with his one hand covering her mouth and his other was holding a finger to his lips, signaling her to keep quiet.

He removed his hand slowly, still optimistic about whether she would try to scream or not. Confusion was written all over her face, so she obviously hadn't heard the voices of their former kidnappers.

They were close, too close for his comfort. So he had woken her up, making sure she wouldn't give away their position by covering her mouth with his hand.

She sat up, a questioning look on her face.

"We know you are out there somewhere, so you had better give yourselves up... the punishment will be less severe." Was shouted somewhere outside, the last word still echoing between the walls of the cave. They were really close.

Kaiba quickly moved his hand back over Serenity's mouth, but it was unnecessary because she only started crying, the silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Terror and panic was etched into her beautiful features.

Kaiba got up and pulled her up silently after him. He then retreated to the far back end of the cave... the one furthest away from the opening of the cave.

He then placed her in between the wall and himself. If they were found, he wanted to be the one they saw first and the one they targeted first.

He could feel her clutching the back of his shirt, like her life depended on it. But then again her life was in the balance. He could tell she was looking over his shoulder because he could feel her ragged breath against his neck.

"Come out come out where ever you are." He could feel Serenity stiffen and he cringed when she let out a sob, it wasn't that loud, but they had to be careful. She buried her face into his back still clutching his shirt like crazy.

His plan was to wait it out... what else could he do? They were outnumbered, they were lost and they were tired. His other option was finding a way out of the cave without being spotted and then running, but there was always the huge risk that they would be spotted and how long could they really run for? He looked over his shoulder at Serenity. Her face was still buried into his back. He knew she was too weak, she would never be able to handle it. If they were caught, this whole escape would have been for nothing, and he shuddered to think what would happen to Serenity and him.

He turned around and she let go of him hesitantly. He caressed her tears away slowly with his thumbs. He was trying to comfort her. He couldn't tell her everything was going to be all right... he himself didn't know for sure. He couldn't tell her no harm would come to her... that too was out of his hands. He hoped his actions would speak louder than words.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame and closed what little space was between them by drawing her closer. It was like the hug they had shared earlier in the cell they had been kept in, the only difference this time was that he had initiated it.

In return she wrapped her arms around him. He could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry because her body was still wracking with noiseless sobs. He held her close, liking the feeling of her in his arms so much. What had come over him... who the hell would know? He would never act this way, he would never be doing what he was doing at this very moment, and he would never feel the way he was feeling now. Maybe situations, like the one they were in, brought out feelings a person never knew they possessed in the first place and it made them do things that were irrational for that person to be doing.

Him comforting and hugging... now that was very irrational for him. He only ever hugged his brother and he only ever comforted his brother. She was the first person and it was ironic that it was a Wheeler of all people. She was nothing like her brother though. He should have started degrading himself by now, reprimanding himself by now, but with her... everything was different. Everything.

He only realized now that she had stopped sobbing all together. Her being was quiet and her face was now buried in his neck. He could feel her warm breath tickling his neck slightly. He moved his one arm down to her lower back, while moving the other so that his hand was holding the back of her neck.

He could feel her shiver and he had a feeling it wasn't because she was scared. He smirked slightly.

It hit him then, like a blow to the stomach. He had feelings for her, why else would he take satisfaction in knowing she was shivering because of him. Could he ever allow himself to like someone in a manner that he had never done before? He was Seto Kaiba, the Seto Kaiba. For most of his years he had learned to be cold. He was even cold to Mokuba sometimes.

Serenity moved her head and now was looking at him, their eyes connected. She was searching them. Did he have an expression on his face that gave away his inner struggle? He didn't waste any time setting his mouth in a grim line and making his expression cold, hard and uncaring. He had an inner suspicion that she knew he cared though.

"I... I... don't hear anything anymore Kaiba." She whispered it, her voice hoarse. All he could focus on though was the fact that her lips were so close to his own. He snapped himself back to reality, and at an amazing speed.

He lifted his head and turned it to the side slightly, so he could hear better. She was right, utter stillness surrounded them, but he had been too caught up in his thoughts to even notice.

* * *


	10. Silver Lining

**Through It All**

**Chapter 10: Silver Lining

* * *

**

"We should get out of here." Kaiba stated, letting go of Serenity and taking a step back. 

"They are still out there, searching for us… what happens if we are caught again!" Serenity look terrified at the thought.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Kaiba asked her, a little irritated. He could tell she could see the irritation, because she looked away from him, running her hands through her hair. She didn't answer him, but his question was a valid one. What else could they do?

"Sam, did you hear that?" Their eyes connected that very split second they heard someone else talking other than them.

Kaiba could see the color literally drain from Serenity's face. Shit, they had been heard. They had become careless and now they could be caught because of their stupidity. They had to find a way out, another way other than the way they came in.

"Search for another way out." He whispered it ever so softly, but made sure she heard him. She went one way and he went the other. He hadn't really realized how big the cave really was. It was also still pretty dark because light didn't really come through the entrance.

He ran his hands along the wall, walking along the cave. What he was looking for- he didn't really know. When his hand wasn't in contact with the wall anymore he figured the cave was really deeper than what he had originally thought. He went forward into what resembled a passage, but it was still too dark to really see properly. That was until he was standing under a circle of light, he looked up and grinned. There was a shoot almost, there was another way out.

He turned back fully intending on getting Serenity and then getting the hell out of this cave. She was on the other side of the cave her hand trailing against the wall; she obviously had given up hope because she wasn't really searching for a way out anymore. He walked silently towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"I found another way out." He whispered into her ear. He could feel the relief wash over her.

"I am sure I heard something." They were getting closer and that wasn't a good thing. He grabbed Serenity's hand, giving her time to get her bag, before he pulled her over to the shoot.

He realized he would have to go up first, in order to pull her up after him. There was a ledge that he could climb up on so that it would be easier to pull himself out of the shoot.

He did just that, squinting against the sun as he reached the opening. He then pulled his body out of the shoot and the turned around balancing himself at the edge.

Serenity was already on the ledge holding out her bag to him. He grabbed it and put it down next to him before leaning down into the shoot and holding out his hand. He could tell by the look in her eye that they were just about to enter the cave. She grabbed onto his hand firmly with her one hand. He pulled with all his might and once she was out he moved back pulling her with him so that they were out of sight, if one of the kidnappers did look up the shoot. Kaiba placed his hand over her mouth. He could see by the way she was breathing and shivering that that had been a wise choice.

"I know I heard voices." It was the same man that had talked earlier.

"I think it's just the voices in your head." Another voice replied sarcastically, obviously the partner.

Kaiba only realized, as he looked down, that Serenity was in his arms yet again, but he didn't want to let her go just yet.

They waited, silently, for the men to leave and finally they did. Serenity sighed and then turned around in his arms. She smiled lightly up at him and he slowly let her go.

He picked up her backpack and put it on, she looked so tired and weak already, he didn't want to put any more strain on her.

"What do you think about just walking straight ahead?"

"We don't really have any other choice." Serenity said degradingly.

She was right though; they had no idea where they were currently situated. The only thing they could do was walk forward and hope that they reached some kind of road or something…

He started walking and she followed. They tried to stay as alert as possible, but fatigue over took them and they were both consumed in their own thoughts. Serenity was thinking about Kaiba and the way he touched her and how it made her feel. Kaiba was thinking about Serenity and his feelings for her, which was really confusing him.

Kaiba had no idea how long they had been walking for, but it had been long. The sun was shining brightly in the middle of the sky, indicating it was late morning or afternoon already. Serenity had kept up the pace for most of the time, but she had been slowing down. Kaiba stopped and let her catch up. They hadn't talked once since they started walking.

"We can rest here." Serenity immediately sat under the shade of a tree. She was breathing heavily.

"Kaiba, can I please have my bag." He took it off without a word and watched in fascination as she skillfully prepared a syringe and then promptly stuck it into her thigh. At least that motion reassured him that he had after all stuck it into the right place. She then got up after putting all her medical apparatus back in her back. She made to put the bag on her back, but Kaiba stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Let me carry it." She obliged and he could see she was grateful.

"You ready to continue?" She just nodded his head. Kaiba continued walking, but this time he walked at her pace, right beside her. It was humid and that is what was tiring them even more. They also hadn't had food for quite some time. Kaiba knew she wouldn't be able to last long. Her cheeks were on fire and her breathing was heavy.

He just hoped they would find a road soon. That way they could look out for cars and maybe get a lift to the nearest phone. Kaiba was so wrapped up in his thought he didn't notice Serenity run ahead, it was only when she let out a cry of joy.

He looked up and grinned, they had found a road. Finally, they were getting some kind of break, now all that would be a cherry on the top was if a car came along.

"Lets just keep on walking along the road and wait for a car." They did just that.

"What happens if the kidnappers are searching along the roads too in their car?"

"Do you know what their car looks like Serenity?" Kaiba was really serious all of a sudden.

"Yes, it's a brownish color and the number plate is 2387590." He looked at her with upraised eyebrows.

"How do you know that?" Kaiba asked, they were still walking side by side.

"I saw it when they took us out of the trunk." She shrugged.

"Maybe if we get to a gas station or something we can report them."

"They deserve to be jailed." She seemed to be thinking back on something as she said that, Kaiba had an idea of what it was. She was thinking about what happened when she was used for 'entertainment'.

"When a car comes, I want you to hide, ok?" She seemed to get worried.

"But what will happen to you?" Concern clearly evident.

"I will check to see if everything is safe."

Serenity saw a blue smudged object in the distance, and it was coming towards them. She immediately turned to Kaiba. He was looking at her already.

"Go."

Serenity did as she was told and found a hiding place behind a big tree a little way into the forest. She was far, but not far enough not to be able to see and hear what would take place.

It was a blue truck that they had seen. It stopped when the man driving obviously saw Kaiba. Serenity was slightly relieved when the man driving didn't seem to look like one of their kidnappers. The man was old and seemed to be really friendly looking.

"Can you give me a lift?"

"Sure, I am just surprised to see someone so far out. Where are you heading?

"Domino."

"Well then your were walking the wrong way cause, Domino is that way." The driver pointed in front of him.

Kaiba motioned for Serenity to come out and she did.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a companion… what is going on here, why was she hiding?"

Serenity was by Kaiba's side now.

"Good day missy." She just smiled back friendly, lightly gripping Kaiba's lower arm.

"We were kidnapped, but we escaped and we have no idea where we are." Kaiba said bluntly, but honestly.

The driver gave a low, surprised whistle. He seemed to believe them though.

"Well one of you can sit in the front with me or you can both sit in the back, it will get quite cold though, but there are blankets. We have a long ride ahead of us and even then I cannot take you all the way back to Domino. There is a gas station with a motel and of course phones."

"Thank you." Serenity said genuinely.

"We will both sit in the back." Kaiba stated, giving no room for argument.

"Fine by me." The driver gave them a smile and waited until they got in before he started driving again.

Kaiba got in first by jumping over the side of the truck, he then helped Serenity get in. They had to sit up right by the window that separated the driver from the back of his truck, because he had fairly large crates stacked securely at the back of his truck. Serenity was sitting to the side in the corner.

There was just enough space for Serenity and Kaiba to sit together comfortably.

The driver slid open the dividing window and handed them two bottles of water and a packet of crisps, giving a simple reason.

"You two look like you really need it."

"Thank you so much." Serenity was so grateful that they had found such a kind person to help them. If they had come across their kidnappers again, she didn't really know if she would have been able to handle it.

Kaiba, having taken the crisps and water, handed her a bottle of water. She immediately opened it and started drinking, the cool water refreshing her parched mouth and throat. They shared the crisps between them.

It was slowly getting darker and they hadn't stopped driving once. The driver had left them alone after giving them the food and water.

Serenity was snuggled at Kaiba's side, but it was getting colder and they would have to use the blankets soon.

"Kaiba"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind not telling anyone the more serious issues of what happened once we get back… I don't want my brother to feel guilty over something that he could not control…"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I think I will be fine…"

"I just don't want my friends knowing that…that…" Serenity couldn't say it; she couldn't say that she was used as a form of entertainment for some sick-minded men.

"I understand."

"Thank you."

Without a word, Kaiba took one of the blankets and wrapped it around her; she hadn't noticed that she had started shivering.

"Thank you." Serenity said once again.

"Go to sleep…Serenity, you are safe now." She did just that, snuggling up to him even more and resting her head on his shoulder and unconsciously resting her hand on his chest. Kaiba's breath left his body at her actions, but she seemed oblivious to the effect she had on him. He glanced down at her after he was sure she was asleep. In that moment she was absolutely breathtaking, in every sense of the word, and he now realized she would always be that way in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a more comfortable position, she just buried her face into his neck. Kaiba then looked to the sky, the sun was on the verge of setting, an orange hue colored the sky, strangely giving the clouds a silver lining…

* * *


	11. Not out of danger yet

**Through It All**

**Chapter 11: Not out of danger yet.

* * *

**

Kaiba hadn't gone to sleep during the ride. The reason? They weren't out of danger yet. He had let Serenity sleep though, she really needed it anyway. 

They had finally reached the gas station and motel. It was dark, very dark because no moon accompanied this night, and it was overcast, so the stars were out of sight.

"Serenity" Kaiba whispered into her ear, she woke up momentarily hugging him tighter before letting go. She seemed dazed and confused.

"We're at the gas station." He got up and helped her up; he then jumped off the side of the truck and helped her down, grabbing her waist while she grabbed his shoulders.

"I wish the both of you good luck, and I hope your kidnappers are put behind bars. No one deserves to go through something like that."

"Thank you for your kindness." Serenity offered.

"You take care of her." The truck driver directed at Kaiba. He then pulled away and drove into the night.

"Now what?" Serenity asked.

"Let's just get to a phone, I'll figure out what to do once we get there." He lightly took hold of her hand and they made their way together over to the phone booth.

Kaiba picked up the payphone and started putting in coins. He was grateful that their kidnappers had been too stupid to take his wallet. He called his security men, telling them everything. They asked for details of the kidnappers and he gave them all that he knew.

Serenity watched him and he paused for a second, and then looked at her.

"What was the license plate number?"

"2387590"

He relayed the number over to his men and also added that it was a light brown car. He hung up and turned to her.

"My security men are top of the range and out of all of my employees; they are the best when it comes to efficiency and hard work. They are the best Serenity; they are going to catch these guys tonight."

"When can we go home?"

"They will be here in a couple of hours to pick us up. They don't want us moving from our current position."

"Is it okay if I call my brother?"

"Go ahead." Kaiba stepped a few paces away, so he wouldn't intrude on her conversation, he also decided that he would call his brother once she was done.

"Joey?"

"SERENITY!"

"Hi Joey, don't panic because I am okay."

"SEREN WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Joey I can't explain right now, just know that I am safe and please don't worry about me, I will explain everything once I get home in a couple of hours."

"Serenity... I have been so worried, the whole gang has been worried sick... we called the police but they wouldn't put out a search warrant and..."

"Joey, I love you and I will be home soon."

"I love you too sis, but please tell me what's going on!" Joey begged, he sounded anxious and worried, even though she had told him not to worry.

"I have to go now Joey, I will see you soon." Serenity hung up, providing no room for her brother to reply. She turned to Kaiba smiling lightly.

"I could hear his voice from all the way over here" Kaiba remarked, Serenity laughed lightly. That was her brother, always loud but very caring; she couldn't wait to see him again because he was one of the people that had always believed in her and one of the people that she loved the most. Hearing his voice had been a comfort to her.

She stepped away from the phone; it was obvious Kaiba wanted to make one last phone call.

Kaiba took the opportunity she gave him and called his brother. He called Mokuba's personal line, it would wake him up but his brother would be grateful.

"Mokuba"

"Big brother?" His brother's voice layered with sleep.

"I will be home soon ok?"

"Yes big brother, are you hurt? No one has seen you in days."

"I am just fine, go back to sleep, and I will see you in the morning."

"Okay big brother, goodnight."

"Goodnight Mokuba."

He hung up and made his way over to Serenity, she had made her way over to the small food store and was looking into the big glass window.

"What do you think of getting some food and then renting a room to wait in?" Kaiba asked.

"I'd like that."

After eating, they checked in. The room was small but suitable. It consisted of a bed and bathroom. Kaiba made his way over to the window, sitting on a chair close by.

"You can use the bathroom first."

After Serenity had washed up, she made her way out, silently sitting on the bed.

"Now we wait..."

Kaiba didn't reply. He made his way to the bathroom emerging a couple of minutes later to find a sleeping Serenity. He pulled the blankets over her, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face in the process; he then went to sit back on the chair.

He would not sleep until both of them were out of danger.

* * *


	12. Gunshot

**Through It All**

**Chapter 12: Gunshot

* * *

**

He didn't know how it happened but sometime he had fallen asleep next to Serenity on the bed. He was on his back while she was on her side, her one arm lightly draped over his chest. He guessed he was more tired than he had realized. 

Something had woken him up and he saw now there was car light flooding through the window. Finally his limo was here. He got up lightly as not to wake Serenity just yet. He made his way over to the window relieved that they could finally make their way home.

As soon as he saw what car was standing just outside the window he ducked out of sight.

"Oh fuck." He muttered to himself.

It was them. Their kidnappers. He had to get Serenity away. They could not be caught again. He crawled over to the bed, lightly shaking her.

"Serenity." She slowly woke up, blinking a few times, she saw the car lights and then turned to him smiling. When she saw his face though, he smile vanished and panic replaced it.

"Kaiba... what's going on?"

They were interrupted by shouts coming from just outside the door, his instinct told him that they would be coming through there any minute.

"Serenity lie out straight in the middle of the bed, don't ask questions. And whatever happens, Serenity, I want you to promise that you won't move." She looked at him with wide eyes and muttered an "I promise." She did as he told her and then he covered her with the blankets. If you looked at the bed it looked as if it was a neatly made up bed because Serenity was lying in the middle, and because it was an old bed, it sagged in the middle. (I've actually done this before, my mom came looking for me and couldn't find me and when she got worried I decided to show myself, so I'm just proving that it isn't impossible.) Kaiba quickly got under the bed, just as the door was broken off the hinges.

"It looks empty." One of the kidnappers shouted to someone outside.

"Look properly, don't leave anything unturned!" Was his reply.

Kaiba felt his heart drop, this couldn't be happening to them.

He saw feet, and he readied himself, obviously the first place they would look was under the bed, but maybe Serenity would be safe. Kaiba was at a disadvantage because he was on the floor.

The events that followed happened all so quickly, it's still all a blur to him now.

He was pulled out from under the bed, and repeatedly punched. The words. "You will pay for running away." Ran through his head. Then the punching stopped. He looked up and there stood Serenity with the chair in her hands. The man that had been punching him slumped to the floor. Serenity had knocked him out. Luckily there had only been one, the rest were still outside.

Serenity dropped to her knees next to Kaiba, there were tears in her eyes.

"Kaiba, are you okay?" She lightly touched his face.

"My, my, what do we have here? My most favourite girl."

They both looked up and in the door way, there stood the red haired man. Serenity's worst nightmare.

"Get up."

Serenity didn't move, so he pulled out his gun.

"I said get up."

Serenity slowly got up and Kaiba followed, standing between the gun and Serenity.

"Kaiba, you filthy bastard, get out of my way so I can see my beautiful." Kaiba heard more cars pull up outside and he just knew by the commotion that it was his people, only a little while longer and this would all be over... hopefully he would still be alive.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW." Spit flew from the red haired mans mouth and his face grew red.

Everything went into slow motion.

Kaiba stood still and calmly said. "No."

"I will have to get rid of you then."

Serenity let out a cry and a gunshot sounded through the air.

Kaiba had been hit to the floor, but not by a bullet. Serenity was on top of him, unmoving. He saw the red haired man staring down at them, horror etched into his face.

"I killed her... and I never got to have her..." He dropped the gun to the floor and then fell to his knees. Just then one of Kaiba's security guards came in and immediately hand cuffed the kidnapper. It was all over.

Serenity...

He moved and she slowly moved her head up to look at him. His eyes grew wide, she wasn't dead. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Kaiba I've been hit." It came out as a hoarse painful whisper. He helped her, giving thought to nothing else. He helped her up, the bullet had hit her arm. He went outside, put her in the back of a black security car and then got in next to her. One of his security men got in the front, turned on the engine and drove away speedily, already knowing what the destination would be. The hospital.

* * *


	13. Don't Look Back

**Through It All**

**Chapter 13: Don't Look Back

* * *

**

On the way to the hospital, Kaiba made Serenity as comfortable as possible. She was lying down with her head in his lap, her eyes were closed, but there were still silent tears streaming down her face. She was in obvious pain, because her whole body would shudder every few seconds. 

He lifted his hand up to her cheek and lightly wiped away her tears, he was about to move his hand away, but her small hand lightly covered his, so he just left his hand lightly on her cheek, caressing it. It seemed to calm her down a little bit, or at least distract her from the pain she was in.

When they reached the hospital, everything happened in a flurry. She was taken away from him and he was told, by one of the nurses, to wait in the waiting room, while Serenity was taken care of. Police then showed up and he told them the whole story from beginning to end. They said they would come back later for a statement from Serenity and that he should be happy to know that Kaiba's men had turned over their kidnappers, which were now behind bars.

About forty-five minutes passed after the police had left, when a doctor came out.

"Mr Kaiba, I am happy to say that once the wound is healed, Serenity will be just fine."

"Thank you doctor."

He didn't say anything more because he didn't have to. Everyone knew that the CEO never said thank you. Kaiba left the doctors side and went straight to Serenity's hospital room. She was lying there with her eyes closed but when she heard his footsteps, she opened them. She gave him a light smile and he went to sit down next to her.

"I called my brother... he will be here soon. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"You should get some rest first."

"The pain killers they gave me has made me even more tired... I just... I need to talk to you."

"Hmm?"

Serenity sat up in the hospital bed, looking Kaiba straight in the eye.

"Please don't let my brother find out about... what happened to me..."

"I think it's best you tell him everything."

"I don't want to because I don't want him to feel like it's his fault and like he has let me down."

"Fair enough."

"Thank you Kaiba... not just for this but for everything."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Please don't blame yourself... we're both alright now and that is what matters."

Kaiba got up to leave, not replying to what she said.

"Kaiba wait!" Serenity lightly grabbed onto his arm.

"Will you come visit me? The doctor said he wants to keep me here for a few days."

"I can't promise anything."

"Kaiba, why are all of a sudden so cold?"

"I have to go." He left without another word. He got into his limousine, seeing a car screech up to the entrance just that second and Joey Wheeler running into the hospital.

When he had first become independent, he had promised himself that he would never get close to anyone, it could only be a weakness and it would bring him down. But now... after this and through it all, he found himself wanting to get closer to Serenity. He wanted to touch her and hold her and know everything about her, yet his other side was scolding him for it. He knew he had to forget about her now. She was safe and didn't need him anymore. He didn't need her anymore. He knew, though, deep down inside. He was lying to himself.

He instructed the driver to head straight for the mansion, not looking back.

* * *


	14. Through It All

**Through It All**

**Chapter 14: Through It All

* * *

**

A week had passed since he had last seen Serenity in the hospital. He had kept himself busy with work to try and get his mind off of her. It hadn't really helped, even though he had spent the whole night at the office…just working. 

Kaiba leant back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. His phone ringing interrupted him, though.

"Yes."

"Kaiba, sir, someone is here to see you."

"I don't have any appointments for this morning."

"Yes, sir."

He put down his phone, wondering why his secretary couldn't do her job correctly.

He got angrier when he heard his office door open, turning in his chair, his voice a low whisper.

"I told you I didn't want to be bothered…" He let the sentence hang in the air when he saw who it was.

"Hello Kaiba." Serenity looked at him uneasily. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I should have known you would have been busy. I just thought I would come see how you were, since school is out…"

"I have a few moments to talk." He got up out of chair and went to stand over by the office window, which offered a view of the whole city. He wanted her to go, but he wanted her to stay even more.

Serenity came to stand next to him and he got a good glimpse of her. She was wearing a white soft looking top, quite elegant, with a denim skirt. Her hair was left flowing.

"Kaiba… I don't mean to be rude, but you look terrible… what happened to you?"

"Work."

Serenity ran her fingers through her hair, looking out the window. If he could guess, she was probably thinking.

She then turned to him and he could see she was taken aback since he was looking directly at her.

"Do you want to take a short break? Take a walk with me in the park, we can get some coffee on the way."

"I don't…" Serenity cut him off.

"Please Kaiba?"

He sighed, grabbing his trench coat and walking out the office, Serenity followed.

Once they were in the park, both holding a steaming foam cup of fresh coffee, Kaiba turned to Serenity.

"I should go."

"No, Kaiba! Wait!" She looked at him, in her eyes he could see she was hesitant about what she wanted to say.

"Why did you come?" Kaiba asked looking away from her, instead, he looked straight forward.

"Why do you always run away from your feelings?"

They both stood in silence for a couple of moments and Serenity didn't say anything at first; she just walked over to a spot that gave a beautiful view of the lake. She waited until Kaiba was standing next to her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…" She didn't look him straight in the eye. Kaiba knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth. He lightly took hold of her chin and turned her face so that she was looking at him.

"Why?"

"I needed to know for sure." Serenity whispered. Kaiba looked down at her, searching her eyes for what she really meant.

"Know what?" Serenity didn't answer; instead, she moved her lips up to meet his. She was fearful of his reaction, but she needed to know for sure that what she was feeling, wasn't just a crush. He didn't do anything at first; she was about to pull away, but stopped herself when she felt his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer.

He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide over her lips and explore her mouth. She put her arms around his neck, bringing herself even closer. Kaiba didn't know what came over him, he just needed her and he needed to touch her. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her back even though a part of him was telling him to stop.

Serenity's fear turned in to joy. She loved the feelings he gave her and how it felt when he kissed her.

They both knew at that moment, that even through it all, they were meant to be with one another. They went through something together, that brought them to a level of closeness that cannot be described. That left them wanting to get to know each other even better. He wanted to protect her and she wanted to be there for him. Deep down they knew in their hearts that what they were experiencing, this moment and these feelings, was love.

She pulled her lips away from his, still holding him. He smirked down at her and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She could tell, by the look in his eyes, that he knew.

* * *

_The End_

_Thank you to every one that has read and supported my story, I cannot tell you how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you._

_There will be a sequel so, until the end, keep reading and reviewing._


End file.
